Things Have to Change
by Dog Ear Inuyasha Lover
Summary: what would kagome do if she started to change? better yet what would inuyasha do?
1. Chapter 1

_ blanket diclosure : so that i dont have to keep writing this. i dont own inuyasha or any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi_ _has made. so sad but i didn't think of it first._

Chapter 1 - Hiding

Kagome could feel her body changing. She knew it probably had something to do with that time she had tried to save Inuyasha and got sprayed with his blood while her mouth was wide opened. It was bad enough that he got himself hurt but her mouth was open, yuck. She had tried to hide it from the others but then the changes started to speed up. When they were inside of her body, she was the only one who noticed. The usual, increased hearing, increased eye sight, and smell. Man, she stuck so close to Inuyasha for that first week. All the different aromas kept giving her a headache. Inuyasha's scent made the others just go away. Fortunately for her, he didn't notice or deigned not to say anything. Kagome could also walk longer and didn't get as cold as she usually did. But now someone had wised up about the changes. Yesterday that same someone started to look at her kind of strangely. He even asked her if she had done something new with her hair. This surprised her so much that she just didn't know what to say to Inuyasha, so she said nothing. The group was setting up camp for the night so Kagome figured that she would tell everybody the following morning what had been happening to her. After a good night sleep, she figured that she would have enough courage to face the firing squad.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome flattened her ears to her head to keep the ringing out as someone screamed her name.

'_Whoa_._ I can flatten my ears?'_

She was a little discombobulated when she noticed that she could do that little trick.

_'When the hell did I start doing that?'_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Everybody was hovering over her and from the expressions on their faces things were not looking good. The expressions ranged from a mixture of horrified, elated, and mesmerized. The last one ended quickly when a low growl started to come from the vicinity were Inuyasha was. She swept her graze from Sango to Miroku and then to Shippo. The last face she came to was Inuyasha. He looked a little surprised and unsure. Out of all of them Kagome needed him to be the rock and it did not look like she was gonna get her wish.

"What are you guys looking at?'

Even though, in a part of her mind, she knew that that was a stupid question. Her big secret was out.

The first one to speak was Miroku as she stood up, ever the calm and collected one.

"Well... we were just wondering if you knew that you had dog ears like Inuyasha? Also..."

Kagome wished he would just spit it out already.

"...your eyes are an extremely vibrant violet."

She ducked her head, as she felt a blush still into her cheeks.

"Knock it off bouzo." Sango said.

"WHAT... DID...YOU...DO?"

This came from Inuyasha. His amber eyes were livid with anger and something else that Kagome couldn't put her finger on at that moment.

_'I can't bear to be the center of all this unwanted attention or his anger.'_

With that thought in the front of her mind. Kagome ran. She didn't start out at a jog. She ran full out, nose to the wind, heart pounding a mile a minute. She was just hoping that she could make it to the well and home before Inuyasha came out of the shock her sudden departure had caused and gave chase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Chasing**

Inuyasha couldn't believe that Kagome had the nerve to hide something from him. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

'_I'm the one who is suppose to protect her. How could she keep something this big from me? And what the hell happened to make her change like that? One way or another I'm gonna find out.'_

As he came out of his self reflection, he looked around to give Kagome a piece of his mind and noticed one thing.

"SHE RAN!"

Inuyasha nearly ripped his vocal cords as he shouted her name.

"KAGOME, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE THIS INSTANT."

To his utter horror, he couldn't hear her and that him nervous.

"She better not try to go home before we have a little chat."

So he ran off threw the forest trying to catch up with her, not caring that his pack was trying to call him back.

Inuyasha put his nose in the air trying to get a good location on Kagome. She actually surprised him by getting pretty far. He shrugged his shoulders and headed off in her general direction, the whole time muttering to himself.

"How can I protect her if she keeps secrets from me? I knew something was different when I looked at her yesterday. Her hair was what had given me the first clue. I guess those weren't the only changes I had noticed. Her eyes had started to take on the glow that every predator gets when they see in the dark. I wonder how long this has been going on. I'm so mad right now that if I do catch her there is gonna be hell to pay."

"Ow, what the fuck?"

Inuyasha looked up to see a big, ugly oni running at him again. He couldn't believe that he was so distracted by what Kagome had done that he let something so stupid hit him. Just another sin to add onto Kagome's list. He couldn't wait until he caught up to her.

Inuyasha dodged to the left as the oni's hand came down on the spot that he had been standing in.

'_I really hate that this thing is holding up my search for that wench.'_

"Hey you, big and ugly. I was just gonna kill you with my own hands but I don't have time for this."

" Windscar."

He dodged around the demon guts that where falling to continue his search for Kagome. Inuyasha picked up on Kagomes' sent again and he could smell her anxiety with a bit of a rush added into it. His demon gave a slight growl. He kinda liked that mixture from his bitch.

'_Whoa where did that come from.'_

After running for another couple of minutes, he stopped again to get his bearings on her sent. Kagome's smell was even closer now. Inuyasha looked at the ground and saw fresh footprints leading to a bush. He walked slowly over to it to make sure that she wasn't startled. He peered over the bush and looked down at her.

"I think I damn well deserve an explanation"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Explanations**

**sorry for the long wait, but here is the 3rd chapter and it is pretty long if i do say so myself. and i do :)**

As Kagome leaped over rocks and boulders, she came to a river that she knew.

'_When I pass this, I'll only be a couple of minutes from the well. Then home sweet home.'_

When her foot touched the water, Kagome looked down.

'_This can't be me. I know what Miroku said but I just figured it was crazy talk. But look at me. I have cute dog ears with black fur covering them and my hair has grown longer.'_

Kagome tilted her head to the side and looked as her reflection did the same. Then she felt a thump on her leg.

"There you are" she said as she grabbed onto her wiggling tail. "I almost forgot about you. You know Inuyasha is gonna kill me. He'll blame himself and then blame me for letting it happen in the first place."

Kagome's ears suddenly swiveled to the right. She started to pick up on feet hitting the earth hard. On instinct, she put her nose in the air and gave a little sniff. She couldn't believe that he had caught up to her so fast. Kagome decided right then and there that she would try to hide, for what it was worth. Maybe if she was lucky, Inuyasha would be in such a rush that he would go right on by. She leapt behind the nearest bush.

'_Please don't stop. Please don't stop.'_

Then Kagome felt it, eyes looking down on her. Kagome knew if she looked up, she would see Inuyasha.

"I think I damn well deserve an explanation. And Kagome you better make it good. What do you think you were doing?"

Kagome's first thought was to ignore his question but then she thought better of it. If she didn't answer, there was a promise in his voice that equaled danger for her. As she looked up, she noticed that his anger really did add a certain magic to his amber eyes. She had always loved looking into them. Then her eyes, of their own accord, started to travel down to his lips. His lips looked so soft and full, even when he was arguing with her about something or another. Kagome knew that she should pay more attention to what was being said but her mind just kept wondering. It startled Kagome a little that she had an inability to stay focused at this time. Not saying that this was new territory but she could usually keep herself in check.

'_Maybe I've spent too much time with that perverted monk.'_

"Did you hear anything I just said wench/"

And there he goes getting my annoyed again.

"Inuyasha, please understand. I was going to tell you…. eventually."

Kagome sensed that statement did not go over as well as she had hoped. She wondered how red his face would get from his anger and if it would travel down the rest of his body. She licked her suddenly dry lips, while her heart beat sped up.

'_What would it be like to lay him down on the ground and run my tongue from his head to other parts of his body.'_

"Bitch, why aren't you listening to me?"

Kagome could tell that he was getting very irritated with her and she didn't like it one bit. She just couldn't understand it. It wasn't like this was happening to him and she could still sense jewel shards. So what was his freakn' problem. Kagome decided that she again needed to run. Inuyasha must have felt this because he suddenly tackled her.

"Oh no you don't. you are going to explain to me what is happening without running or sitting me."

Kagome looked into his face from where she was currently underneath him and knew that he was serious. She tried imploring him with her eyes to not get upset and to stay calm as she opened her mouth to explain.

"Fine. I'm going to tell you everything that I've kept hidden for the last couple of months."

"The last couple of months? What the fuck Kagome."

She felt him take a deep breath in and out. That simple gesture reminded her that he was still on top. Kagome could feel her cheeks heat up. A tingle started in her belly and went lower. Before it could get any worse, she knew that she had to ask Inuyasha to get off.

'_This wouldn't be such a problem if I didn't like it. But I do. I like it a little too much and I know he can smell it.'_

"Before we start, do you think you could let me up? I promise not to run."

"Keh"

She knew that expression meant yes but he really didn't want to do it. As she sat with her legs folded underneath her, Kagome started to give her explanation.

"Listen Inuyasha, I know you might think that I'm stupid for keeping this from you but I had my reasons. The first one is that I didn't want you to worry about me."

Kagome felt his claws on her face as he tilted her chin up. She couldn't remember when she had put her head down. And then Inuyasha said one of the sweetest things…..

"I'll always worry about you, Kagome. I need to know things like this so that I'll be able to protect you better."

"Well…."

"remember when you were fighting that scorpion demon? I was behind you and I saw that thing try to kill you with its tail. I was so afraid that you hadn't seen it that I screamed at you to watch out. I was still to late because he got you anyway. Well, what you didn't realize was that while I was screaming, so of your blood got in my mouth. Soon after that I started to notice little changes. I could walk longer and smell better. I'm surprised that you didn't noticed how stuck on you I was at that time. I could also see farther, which was great cause then I could spot jewel shards farther away. But then the changes started to happen on the outside. And the rest is what everybody else woke up to this morning."

After the explanation, Kagome heard a low whimper. She saw that her hanyou had lowered his ears. That was exactly what she had hoped to avoid for a little while longer. It was actually her fault when she knew he had told her to stay back.

"Inuyasha look at me. I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. I consider what happened as part of this adventure that we are on. I still have all of my miko powers, now I just have the strength to go with them. Just think about it this way. Your always saying how weak I am. Now I'm not."

Inuyasha still had not raised his ears from where they were.

"Kagome, but now you're a filthy hanyou like me."

Kagome let out a little bit of a growl at this statement.

"Inuyasha, if you ever say that about yourself again, I will make sure I say the word so many times that there will be a crater with your name on it."

Kagome made sure that when she said that last part that Inuyasha was looking into her eyes. To her surprise, she saw a mixture of hurt and self loathing. She started to lean forward not knowing what she was about to do. She just wanted to take both emotions from him. Kagome's lips were so close to his when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She didn't have any time to think. Kagome just did what her newly developed instincts told her to and ducked. She pushed Inuyasha to the ground and landed on top of him. A spike landed right where they had been previously talking. Kagome looked around trying to pinpoint where the spike had come from.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - What Now**

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. He hadn't seen or heard anything before she knocked him down. The first thought that went threw his head was that she didn't need him anymore. Then the second thought was who where these assholes that had interrupted a kiss that would have been epic. He know where his mind was heading but Inuyasha couldn't help it, especially while said wench was currently straddling his lap. He had smelt her arousal before she had even landed on top of him. Now the smell was even stronger being that her legs were gapped open. Inuyasha brought himself back to the present. He looked in the direction that another sent, very foul, was coming from. Three scorpion demons were staring at them from across a clearing. They looked like someone had smashed their heads against a rock so that they could get it as smooth as a babies butt, then forgot to do the front half. Their skin was a sick kind of greenish-yellow and they had black beady eyes.

'_Man even a mother would be hard pressed to take THAT into her arms'_

The one on the left looked at Inuyasha first and then Kagome.

"I'll tell you what we have here. Two half breeds who would like to die today. And here I was looking for a fight to make this boring day interesting. But then how much of a fight could they put up."

The middle demon looked at the one that was speaking.

"But Brother, isn't that the inu hanyou that killed our other brother a couple of months ago."

The one on the right opened its mouth to show off yellow razor-sharp teeth.

"I knew that I had come across that stench before."

The one on the left began to speak again and told Inuyasha point blank….

"I am going to kill you."

The other two demons, apparently bolstered by their brothers courage, looked at Kagome with lust in their eyes. Inuyasha growled informing them that she was off limits.

"Get behind me Kagome. I'll protect you."

Kagome looked at him from underneath her bangs. Inuyasha could see a fire start in her eyes.

"Come on Inuyasha. Lets try this new body of mine out."

At those words, Inuyasha's thoughts took a turn for the worst. He started to really look at 'that body' of hers. By the time he came back to himself, Kagome was already in battle. And of course she just couldn't start off with one of the smaller ones, she just had to go for the largest one with all that mouth. Inuyasha decided that he would let her play for a bit but if she got herself in over her head he would step in. Kagome slashed it across his face with her claws and then she a roundhouse right into his stomach. Inuyasha heard him hiss and he got tetsuaga ready just in case. He was not taking any chances with Kagome's life or health. The demon looked surprised for a second before he really started to make an effort. Him and Kagome started to go at it pretty hard and heavy. Inuyasha hated to see her get hit but he knew that she wanted to do this on her own, besides that other demons were trying to sneak up behind her. He smirked. The two demons never saw testing coming. When Inuyasha smelt Kagome's blood in the air, a loud growl came up out of his chest,

'_**Mate hurt. Have to help mate.'**_

'_What do you mean mate? Kagome isn't for us.'_

'_**Yes, she is. She belongs to us.'**_

Inuyasha took a step towards Kagome. She looked up from where she was kneeling.

"Inuyasha don't you dare come over here to help. I want to do this on my own."

He growled again but this time it was aimed at Kagome.

'_How dare she try to tell me what to do? I'm her protector.'_

Inuyasha's demon was not very happy that kagome had talked to him like that. He knew that his bitch should and would be submissive to him. Inuyasha thought about it for a second and decided that he would giver her a little more time to kill the last demon. So he took a stop back and allowed her to fight but vowed that they would have a talk about her place in his pack later.

"Fine Bitch but if he cuts you again. I will step in and kill him myself. No one touches what is mine."

As Inuyasha looked on, he could see that Kagome was doing a good job defending herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The New Me**

Kagome could feel the adrenaline pumping threw her veins. She knew that she could take this demon down without any help from Inuyasha.

_'I'm going to prove to him that I'm not a weak human anymore and I can take care of myself.'_

She looked into the demons eyes.

"I am so gonna make you pay for touching me."

**'Less taunting more fighting!'**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha wondering if he had said something but it seemed as if his lips had never moved. She decided to think that out later, right now there was a big and ugly scorpion demon coming at her. She sidestepped his advance and kicked him in the back of his knee. She heard a sickening crack which must have been the sound of his knee cap breaking. She lunged at his back and tried to swipe him with her claws, she wasn't quiet fast enough and he scratched her across her stomach. Kagome heard a growl from behind her and could only guess that Inuyasha was royally pissed. She had to finish this quickly or she wasn't going to get a chance to. She briefly wondered if she could mimic Inuyasha's Blades of Blood but with her own twist added.

"Purity Blades.."

Kagome shouted out as she threw her blood at the demon. The blood glowed a pinkish color as it hit the demon. He started to scream and was soon turned into a pile of ash. She guessed that she know had a new attack. None to soon she felt a very mad inu-hanyou breathing down her neck. Inuyasha reached his hand around her body to gently caress the deep marks that the demon had made to her stomach. Then he used his other arm to turn her around. Kagome could feel her cheeks heat again, she briefly wondered if she was going to be in a constant state of embarrassment or arousal now. She had a second to wonder what he was going to do before Inuyasha went on one knee, pushed her shirt up, and started to lick the scratches. Kagome's heart stopped for a second and then started pumping triple time. She could feel wetness pulling in between her legs again. A soft moan was the only thing that she could get out pass her lips.

"Well Bitch, what did I tell you about not letting him touch you again?"

Kagome could almost hear the purr in his voice.

'Damn he is so sexy when he gets all medieval on me. It also helps if he's touching me at the same time.'

By then Kagome decided that she would take her punishment like a monk.

"I think he got my neck too Inuyasha."

"Oh he did, did he."

Kagome could feel the smirk that formed before he got off his knee. Then he started to nuzzle and lick her throat. She knew that one of two things were going to happen. Either she was going to let Inuyasha take her right here or they were going to stop and head back to camp. Right now Kagome was leaning toward taking all of her clothes off. That stopped her short. She wondered where all this pent up lust was coming from.

" Stop squirming Kagome, I need to clean these cuts. Do you have them anywhere else?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with surprise. By the heat in his eyes, he had meant to say that in such a suggestive tone.

**'It feels good to have mate clean our wounds.'**

Kagome stopped, her thoughts coming up short.

"Inuyasha did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Never mind, I must be hearing things. My mistake."

Kagome thought about it some more. She knew she wasn't going crazy.

**'Your not crazy. I'm your demon half.'**

She then realized that her demon wanted to come out and play with Inuyasha. She turned around to make a quick getaway before it started to try to take control and embarrass her more. When suddenly Kagome felt a sharp pull on her tail. She whimpered. With tears in her eyes, she looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha that hurts. Why would you do something to me like that? I never pull your ears."

Kagome could instantly see that he regretted his action.

"I'm sorry Kagome but you have to realize that your my soul responsibility now. Until I can get this reversed, your gonna have to do what I say. No more going to your time to go to skool or to take those stupid test. And before you start arguing with me, you have to realize that you will never hide this.'

He said all this while holding up her tail. She could feel her heart breaking. She felt as if Inuyasha was rejecting her.

'He wont be able to get pass the changes, even though they don't upset me nearly as much anymore.'

Kagome lowered her ears. When she looked up at him, she saw that his attention was somewhere else.

"Inuyasha, what are you staring at?"

Then she smelt it. The unmistakable sent of rotting flesh and grave yard soil. Kikyo was near by. And if she knew Inuyasha, he would be heading in that direction soon enough. Kagome turned around to head back to camp when she felt his hand on her.

"Where do you think your going? I can't leave you here wondering around, you might get attacked again. You're coming with me."

'Man, I really don't want to do this.'


	6. Chapter 6

**This isn't really isn't a chapter but I wanted to thank all of you who are following this story. Also to my reviewers if you have any suggestions on how to make this story better just let me know. Thanks a bunch. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 - I Really Don't Need This Now**

Inuyasha headed toward the shikidomis in the sky. He looked behind him and saw a very upset Kagome tagging along. He knew that he should let her go back to camp but he just couldn't seem to get rid of the image of that demon cutting her. He especially couldn't get the taste of her blood out of his mouth. If it had not been for her turning away, he would have done more that just clean her neck. Kagome caught him staring and Inuyasha saw her ears lower a little bit more.

_' Why is she so down all of a sudden? Back in the clearing she not only purified that bastard but she did it all by herself. That trick was good. I mean Kagome isn't stupid but I never figured her for the type to think of such an attack. I admire her for her quick thinking but she should have never let that demon touch her.'_

He made a low growl in the back of his throat, just thinking about that bastard made him mad as hell.

_'What if that demon had hit her just right and she was seriously hurt?'_

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when he felt her small hand on his biceps.

"Inuyasha, thanks for letting me do that on my own. I just needed to prove that I'm not some weak human anymore and you don't have to worry so much about me."

She looked up at him and all he could get pass his suddenly dry throat was a small,

"Keh".

_'How could I be mad at her when she was just trying to prove that she could take care of herself.'_

_**'Mate should not have been in battle. She is protected by us.'**_

That thought brought Inuyasha up short. Kagome wasn't his mate and he needed to get that thought out of his head. Kikyo was/is the woman that he was going to go to hell with. Inuyasha couldn't lead Kagome on and then leave her in the end. It would be selfish of him to choose that heartache for her. No, he decided that the best he could hope for was her staying by his side for a little while longer. Then Kagome would go back to her time, without being a hanyou. when everything was said and done. If he really wanted that, then why did the thought bring a certain type of ache to his chest.

_'I make a vow here and now that I will find a cure for her so that she can become human again. But how?'_

Inuyasha was so lost in thought that he didn't see that they had come to their destination.

"Inuyasha we're here. You can stop walking now. Uh, I think I'm going to hang back while you two talk."

He looked at her and felt the sadness that she was trying to hide. But he couldn't help himself, he had to see what Kikyo wanted. He owed it to her.

_'She was the only one who accepted me until Naruko tore us apart. I was going to become human for her. I just want to make up for past mistakes.'_

Inuyasha walked forward, not wanting to argue with Kagome. Every step he took away from her and closer to Kikyo was like walking threw quick sand. He didn't know why he felt that way. It never use to be this hard walking towards Kikyo. He looked back one last time and saw Kagome looking down at the ground. He knew what this was doing to her but he couldn't hurt Kikyo either. He could smell Kagome sadness intensify.

"Inuyasha."

He heard Kikyo say his name. He went to her feeling as if a weight was pressing down on his chest.

"Hey Kikyo. Why are you here?"

"Inuyasha, you sound as if you do not want to be in my company. Have you forgotten the promise that you made me?"

"You know fuckin well that I have not forgotten anything I have ever promised you."

"So brash Inuyasha. I just wondered if you were changing you mind. I thought you were not coming. It took you quiet a while to get here. Was there a more pressing matter other than me?"

Inuyasha tried to say the words that would give her comfort but with Kagome so close and listening, he couldn't do it. He closed his eyes so that Kikyo couldn't see his inner turmoil.

"Keh."

"I see that you have brought my reincarnation with you. But something looks different about her."

The whole time she was saying this, Kikyo was staring straight at him with her cold brown eyes. Inuyasha tried not to feel guilt over what happened with Kagome but it was impossible. If it wasn't for him, Kagome wouldn't be in this mess. He lowered his head even more.

_'I'm such a fool. How could I have let this happen? I'm the one that's suppose to protect her. What is her family gonna say when they finally see her?'_

His mind started to go around in circles about everything he could have done to protect her. When Inuyasha finally looked up, he caught a faint smell in the air. He really didn't need this right now with everything that was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 - Every Dog Has His/Her Day**

Kagome couldn't believe that she was standing there while Inuyasha made googly eyes at Kikyo.

_'It's bad enough that he dragged me here but to subject me to this display. Do I really have to see this?'_

She couldn't stand when he played to Kikyo's ego.

_'He never does that to me. He makes me think that I'm not appreciated sometimes.'_

Kagome took a quick breath.

_'But I know that deep down he needs me. I guess when he's with me, he knows that he can be himself. With Kikyo it's like he has to show her what she wants to see. I mean everybody knows that he's still loyal to her so why does she have to torture him by making him play these stupid games.'_

_**'Our poor mate is hurting.'**_

_'I know but what can I do about it. He wont let me in.'_

_**'We'll just have to show him that he is ours.'**_

_'My demon is right, I'm tired of always pretending that it's alright for him to keep going to see her when she's just a walking dead pot of clay. I wont begrudge him her friendship but I will make sure that he knows that I am the one for him.'_

With her mind made up, Kagome started to walk towards them. Then she noticed another smell in the air, different from the scorpions demons. She looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Inuyasha must have smelt it to cause his nose went up. In the next instance he crouched into a fighting stance. Suddenly two tentacles flew out of the woods straight towards Kikyo. Inuyasha leaped in front of her to protect her with tetsuaga raised. It only took a second for Kagome to realize what was happening. Naruko was up to his dirty tricks again. As his tentacles went back into the woods, she saw Kikyo in Inuyasha's arms. It felt like a hand was in her chest squeezing her heart. Kikyo looked right at her and smiled. For the first time Kagome growled softly.

'_**No that bitch does not have her hands all over our mate.'**_

'_Calm down. It will only be a matter of time before he belongs to us. Inuyasha will come to realize that he loves me, not her.'_

'_**Yeah, but when will that be. I want our mate now!'**_

Naruko walked calmly out of the woods. With every step he took it brought him closer to Kagome. He was so close that she could see the malevolent aura coming from off of him. She released a slight shiver. Kagome was telling herself that she was not a human anymore, she was a hanyou and she needed to start acting like one.

"My, my, my. What do we have here? Two lowly half demons for the price of one. Tell me Inuyasha, however did you create such a creature as this? I must know."

As his eyes roamed over Kagome, she couldn't suppress the dread that was growing. She looked over at Inuyasha and saw that Naruko had planted himself between them.

"Ah, Kagome. Do not be so afraid. Come here let me see how beautiful you have become."

The way he said her name made her feel dirty.

"Don't you dare touch her bastard."

" I do not think I was talking to you Inuyasha."

Hearing Naruko saying his name brought Kagome back to the present and gave her courage.

"Yeah what of it. I see that you haven't changed a bit. Still up to those dirty tricks of yours. When are you going to do something new?"

"Inuyasha, I suggest you keep a leash on this one before she dies too."

Then Naruko turned his eyes toward Kikyo. Kagome saw Inuyasha turn his body slightly towards her to protect her on the ground. It happened so fast that Kagome didn't know what she was doing until it was done. One minute Naruko was standing between her and Inuyasha, the next she was standing with her back towards him and a tentacle sticking threw her stomach. Kagome looked Inuyasha in his eyes and smile.

"For once, I'm finally doing something to protect you."

Naruko yanked the tentacle out of her body and she looked down. Kagome knew that this was another one of her stupid thoughts but she didn't care.

_'I didn't know that I had to so much blood in me.'_

Everything started to go black. The last thing she remembered, before her body hit the ground, were arms catching her. A warm hand holding her cheek telling her that she was gonna be fine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 - Head In the Clouds**

Inuyasha saw Kagome start to fall towards him and caught her.

_'Why did she do that? Why did she put herself in harms way?'_

"Kagome. Can you hear me? Stay in there, your gonna be fine."

He heard Naraku walk back into the trees laughing the whole way.

_'I will kill that bastard if it is the last thing I do.'_

Inuyasha could feel his demon trying to take control but he wouldn't let it. Kagome needed him to be calm and think with a cool head. He looked down at her sweet face. He knew that he had to get her to Kaeda.

_'I'm so glad that she tried to make it to the well. That puts us so much closer.'_

For a moment Inuyasha had forgotten that Kikyo was with him.

"Inuyasha, don't worry about her. After all she is a hanyou now."

Kikyo was right. But that didn't stop him from wanting Kagome to be okay. Inuyasha gathered her into his arms bridal style and started heading towards Kaeda's hut. He knew that he needed to give Kikyo an explanation but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He left her there in the clearing with a mad glare in her eyes.

_'I can smell Kagome's blood as it drips out of her body. Please let her be alright.'_

Kagome's moan gave him pause.

"You'll be okay Kagome. I'm gonna take you to see Kaeda. You'll be alright."

Inuyasha let that last part be a litany in his head. A part of him was afraid that he would lose her like this. But then the other part kept reminding him that she would be okay, she had demon blood in her now. When he reached Kaeda's hut, he slammed threw the reed mat.

"Baba you have to help her. She is going to die if she loses anymore blood."

"Calm down Inuyasha. I can't help unless I know what is happening."

"Kagome and I had gone to see what your sister wanted, when Naraku attacked. I tried to protect Kikyo from him. Then all of a sudden, the fool wench jumped in between us."

"Are you trying to say that the hanyou you are holding is Kagome?"

"Yes, so you better get your ass in gear and help her."

He tried to make his voice sound hard but he could tell that she heard the desperation in it. Inuyasha laid Kagome down on a pallet and looked at his hands. There was so much of her blood on them that he couldn't stand it. He turned to go wash it off.

"Inuyasha, I need you to help me remove her shirt. We might have to cut it off along with any undergarments she might be wearing. I think that there is too much blood to save them and if we move her too much, it will just make her wounds worse."

He nodded his head.

"I don't care what we have to do. I'll cut them off of her myself. She can just be mad at me later."

Inuyasha took his claws and cut her shirt and bra away. He tried not to look but it was hard, after all he was just a man. Her breast were the perfect size to fit in the palm of his hands. He could just imagine what her sweet nipple would taste like in his mouth. Inuyasha needed to stop thinking that way or Kaeda would know. He could feel the evidence straining against his pants.

_**'She will be our mate soon.'**_

_'No she wont. I'm going to hell with Kikyo or have you forgotten.'_

_**'Like I would let that happen.'**_

"Inuyasha please move so that I can tend to Kagome."

Inuyasha realized that he still sat in the same position from when he cut off Kagome's things.

"Maybe you should go outside and get some air while I finish bandaging Kagome."

"What the hell are you talking about Baba. I am not leaving her until I see her eyes open."

He gently started to stroke the stray hairs off of Kagome's face. Keada looked him straight in the eyes.

"Inuyasha, I know that you are worried about her but you sitting there is not going to help. Why don't you go wash the blood off of yourself at the stream. If anything happens, I will scream for you. Okay?"

"Fine but you better fuckin' call me if anything happens."

Inuyasha left the hut, in a huff, so that Kaeda could attend to Kagome while he washed his hands off. By the stream, he started to think about the days events. So much stuff had happened but there was one thing that stuck out most in his mind.

"I can't believe that I sat right there and ogled her."

He took a couple of slow and deep breaths. After he was done washing, he went back to the hut and took a seat next to the door just in case he was needed. Inuyasha leaned his head back and started to think some more.

_'What if all I wanted could happen? What if there was no Naraku, no jewel, and no Kikyo? What if me and Kagome were able to be together? I can imagine what our kids would look like, what kind of life we would have, and how I would treat her like a precious mate everyday. A mate who would know her place and not disobey me every chance she got!'_

He smiled to myself. Like he could really believe that would happen. He loved Kagome for her fiery nature.

_'Hold on a minute. Did I just say love?'_

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up to see Kaeda standing in front of him.

"You can see her now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 - Can't Catch A Break**

Kagome's body was hurting.

_'Did anyone get the license plate of that truck?'_

She started to open her eyes but rethought that. She was afraid that when she did she would be in more pain. She tried to swallow but her throat felt like sandpaper. Then Kagome did another stupid thing and tried to rise off the bed.

"Oww."

She couldn't believe she tried that. How stupid could she be? Suddenly Kagome felt a cool hand on her cheek.

"Here. Drink this."

She took a couple of gulps and felt instant relief from the desert that was her throat. She then sniffed and realized that it was only Inuyasha and herself in Kaeda's hut. She briefly wondered where the rest of the gang was? They were probably still on there way here. She slowly opened her eyes to stare into a pair of amber ones.

"Took you long enough wench. If it was me, I would have been out of that bed before now."

Kagome could feel her temper get a hold of her. She started to growl.

"Is that a challenge Inuyasha?"

She knew she shouldn't do it but she started to rise off of the futon. She looked at Inuyasha triumphantly until black dots swirled in front of her face. Kagome started to go down. She saw the ground coming towards her face but she didn't hit it. She was grabbed up into a pair of strong arms.

"Stupid bitch, you always have to go and do things that are so...well stupid."

Inuyasha sat her back down onto the bed and handed her his firerat. Kagome finally felt a cool breeze blowing across her chest. She hurriedly put the jacket on, she could feel the blood rush to her face. She had been in his arms almost completely naked. Kagome knew that he was trying to get her to look up but she just couldn't. She was to embarrassed.

"Kagome look at me."

When she finally did, she could tell that there was something that he desperately wanted to say.

"Kagome I just want to let you know..."

Before he could get anything else out a flying red ball of fur came straight at her. Inuyasha caught Shippo by his tail before he could bowl her over.

"Thanks."

"Keh."

As Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes, Miroku came in followed by Sango with Kilila in her arms.

"Why Kagome you look lovely in red. Might I ask if there is any special reason that you are wearing Inuyasha's clothes."

She looked at Sango, who immediately hit him over the head with her boomerang. Kagome laid back down exhausted.

"If you must know, we were attacked by Naraku."

There was a lot of silence after that one statement. Then all at once everybody started asking questions. She closed her eyes and curled her tail around her leg.

_'I'll let Inuyasha handle this one. I'm kinda tired.'_

But before Kagome could get some much needed rest, she felt the ground shake. She instantly sat up and got a head rush.

"Kagome you stay here. We'll go see what is happening outside."

She smiled gratefully at her savior, Inuyasha, and laid back down. As they exited, she tried to relax but every instinct that she had(and a few new ones) were telling her that she needed to be ready. 10 minutes went by and Kagome could here a battle raging outside.

"Hirakose."

"Sango take Miroku with you and try to seal him."

She heard a loud scream as burning flesh reached her sensitive nose. She just had to help, her friends were in trouble. Kagome tried to get on her feet and fell back down. She was not having a good day. When she finally was able to stand up, she headed towards the door. When it was opened, a blind rage over took her. She could see Sango and Miroku laying on the ground unconscious and a big demon stomping on Inuyasha. At the sight of Inuyasha being hurt, Kagome felt her demon trying to take control.

'_**Let me protect our mate.'**_

'_You wont hurt him will you.'_

'_**Of course not, but I do feel the need to kill that giant demon and wash myself in his blood.'**_

'_I did not need to hear that. But if I let you out, you'll only protect him? Nothing else.'_

'_**Keh.'**_

Well Kagome guessed that was as close to a real answer that she would get so she let herself go and her demon took control.


	11. Chapter 11

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

**InuEared Miko of Darkness**

Dog Ear Inuyasha Lover


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10 - Missed Placed Emotions

Inuyasha couldn't believe that this over stuffed wannabe demon was really stomping him into the ground like he was nothing. He could feel the bones breaking on his right side as the demons foot came crashing down again.

'_How am I gonna kill this thing if it wont let me up?'_

Suddenly he heard a noise coming towards him from the hut that he left a certain hanyou in.

'_She better not be coming to help when I told her to stay in that hut.'_

As the demons foot was about to come down again, Kagome appeared right next to it before its foot could connect with Inuyasha again. From his position he saw the demon look at her and took a glance up too, threw his pain. He almost had to do a double take. Kagome's eyes had turned a deep red with light purple centers. Along with that her fangs and claws had also grown.

"You have the jewel shards. Give them to me."

A smirking she-demon just crossed her arms.

" _**If you do not remove yourself from mate, I will personally rip your legs off and stuff them up your ass."**_

To say that Inuyasha was astonished was an under statement. He had never seen Kagome so vicious and beautiful at the same time. But he also didn't like the fact that she was disobeying his orders either.

"I thought I told you to stay inside the hut Bitch. I can handle this over stuffed turkey without you."

Kagome's blood red eyes turned and looked at him for a second before turning back to the demon when it grunted the same sentence again about wanting the shards. Inuyasha scoffed at its dumbness at not seeing the threat that was in the form the attractive female. Before he could inform it of this fact, Kagome had already ripped the leg that had decided to continue its decent off its body, along with an arm, and then finally jumped up and twisted its neck. And all of this within a heart beat.

Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome and recognized the blood lust still in her eyes. Due to his demon blood, his body had already started to heal itself.

"Kagome, you need to calm down okay. Take deep breaths and count to…"

Before the next word was out of his mouth, he found himself up against a tree with a still turned she-demon holding him by his throat. He was not very happy with this predicament and neither was his demon, if the growls in his head was any indication.

'_**Let me out so that I can show our bitch who is in charge.'**_

'_No you might hurt her.'_

'_**How many times do I have to tell you that she is our mate and I would never hurt her.'**_

Inuyasha was brought back to the present when he felt Kagome sniffing his throat and then she nuzzled under his chin. His eyes started to cross when her soft lips brushed against his lightly at first but with more vigor at the end. A tint appeared over his vision when she thrust her tongue into his mouth. He almost became a full demon when her velvety appendage stroked one of his fangs. When he tried to turn her around, she growled at him and nipped his bottom lip bringing up a small trace of blood.

'_**We are suppose to be alpha, not mate. SHOW HER.'**_

With that, Inuyasha's demon came out a liitle more switching their positions braking her hold on his neck. He then put his own hand around her neck, growling loudly. His demon wanted Kagome to know that he was the alpha male in this pack, meaning that she was to submit to him. She caught the drift because that next thing she was doing was turning her head to the side bearing her throat, whimpering a little. That sound snapped Inuyasha out of his demon state. He couldn't believe that he had his hand around the throat of the person that he promised to protect. He backed up slowly shaking his head. He turned his head to look at the damage that the demon had caused and when he turned back Kagome was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11 - Cry A River'

_ I thought you said that you would only protect him?We agreed on that.'_

_**'I protected mate but his smell was so good that I couldn't help myself.'**_

Kagome wanted to cry in frustration. Her demon was just not getting it.

_'You just can't go to someone, throw them against the wall, and have your way with them. Now I have to go home. At least there, I'll be able to forget about this whole day. Maybe wallow in self-pity for a little.'_

She reached the well without any interference from anybody or anything. She looked back, Inuyasha wasn't following her. A sudden bolt of sadness came.

_'Why would he follow, he doesn't want me to paw all over him again.'_

Then Kagome felt water drop on her hands. She looked up but didn't see any clouds. It finally occurred to her that the water was coming from her eyes and not the sky. She couldn't believe that her demon would do something like that. And then, Inuyasha rejected her peace offer to submit to him.

_'I mean I don't even know why I did that, it just felt right at the time. What else could go wrong? I need to hurry home so that I can tell my family that I'm a hanyou anyway. I wonder how this will go over with them. I think my mom will love my ears, Souta will probably try to pull my tail, and Gramps.'_

Kagome shuddered just thinking about what he would do.

_'Maybe it wont be so bad. An oufada here, a dried piece of demon skin there. I know one thing though, I will not be eating anything that he cooks anymore. He might try to put something in my food to purify me. Well there's no time like the present. Let me get this over with.'_

She placed her foot on the rim of the well but before she could jump in two arms went around her waist. She started to struggle but then Kagome felt the familiar aurora.

_'Why is he here? I wanted to make my going back a little less painful.'_

"Dammit wench, didn't I tell you. You can't fuckin go back home unless I say you can."

Kagome turned around to look up into a pair of angry amber orbs. She was so confused. First he was mad that she was a hanyou. Second he didn't defend her with Kikyo. Then he kissed her like there was no tomorrow. And after all of that he rejected her sign of submission to him as alpha male.

_'What does he want from me? I can't stand this anymore. I know that I can't and wont make him choose between me and Kikyo. But I need to know where I stand. Is this relationship that we have going to the next level or are we just going to stay friends? I need to know these things but not right now. I just need to go home to lick my wounds and muster up enough courage to come back.'_

"Inuyasha can you please let me go."

"Not until we get a couple of things straight. First of all, I did not give you permission to go home. You know damn well that any scheduled home visits have to go threw me. Second, I told you to stay inside the hut. What were you thinking when you came out? I could have handled that fuckin demon myself. I didn't want you to get hurt. You never listen do you. You're so fuckin stubborn Kagome. I'm here to protect you, not the other way around. Last but not least, my demon didn't appreciate you throwing us against the hut and kissing us like that."

Kagome closed her eyes. She knew it, she just knew it. How could her demon be such a baka? She knew Inuyasha didn't want her to kiss him. He wanted Kikyo. Kagome's ears lowered. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again. Her tail curled around her leg.

"He would prefer it if we were in charge."

"Huh."

Kagome opened her eyes just in time to see Inuyasha's lips descending towards her.


End file.
